


Time Mom

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Time Mom Sara Lance, also crime is okay sometimes, also john and charlie are my faves (i love all my kids but i adore them what can i say), and theyre secretly soft, team mom, team mom sara lance, time mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: How Sara comes to the realisation that she accidentally became a mother to the legends.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253





	Time Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rascalisafatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/gifts).



> So it's mothers day in the Uk where I'm from, so I figured I'd finally post this I've had some for a while.  
> No idea where it's set in the timeline but like eh *shrugs* that's the show. 
> 
> For Rascalisafatcat who loves the show.

Ava didn’t realise that when Sara had told her that the legends were a family she had meant they were quite like this. 

She had just been enjoying her mandatory time off, in Sara’s cabin on the Waverider, when Gideon spoke up, putting an end to their third round. 

“Captain, it appears that a fight is about to break out on the Bridge.” 

Sara sighed and forced herself out of her bed, getting dressed into the clothes which had been discarded on the floor.

Ava frowned. “I thought you said they were all off ship, exploring London in 1888, that’s why we...” She pulled the sheets up to her chin as though expecting one of them to come barging in at any minute, which had happened before.

“They _were_.” She sighed again. “I’ve got to go before one of them comes in here, or worse one of them comes and narcs.” 

Ava gave her a look as though about to say that snitching wasn’t that bad, but thought better of it, instead she tried to stay covered in the sheets while finding her clothes. 

* * *

  
  


By the time Ava had dressed and made it onto the bridge Sara was stood with her arms crossed staring around at a bunch of angry and guilty looking Legends who surrounded her, Sara was glaring at Constantine, and Ava decided to stay back, she was on a break from work, she did enough shouting at subordinates there she wasn’t bothering to get involved here too. 

“John I swear to _god,_ if you light that cigarette I am making Gideon turn this ship into a dry ship. No alcohol for _any_ of you for a month.” Sara growled.

“What!? Johnny Boy fancies a cig and we all get fucking punished?” 

“Shut it.” Somehow Sara’s voice got even more dangerous. 

Charlie leant back, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring, but to Sara’s credit Charlie did shut up. John spat the cigarette out onto the floor at Sara’s feet and glared at her, leaning back in his seat on Charlie’s right side.

“Cap’n I think-.” 

Sara held up her hand to silence Nate. “No. Do not even try, just shut up and wait for _me_ to ask _you_.” 

Nate slumped back just as Constantine and Charlie had done, but his was accompanied by what could only be called a pout, which was completely undignified on a man his age, Ray wrapped his arm around his shoulder and looked at Sara as though she had just indelicately told Nate that his parents had been eaten by a dinosaur. 

Sara was looking around at her legends:  
Ray and Nate stood together leaning against the wall, well Nate was leaning Ray had never seemed to have picked up the habit.   
Nora, the latest member of their team looked worried that she might be in trouble but Sara was fairly certain that the witch hadn’t done anything, this time.   
Zari was texting on her phone, or she thought it was texting, it could have been hacking or anything, Sara gave her a no nonsense look and held out her hand, Zari let out a sigh and slapped it down into Sara’s hand and the Captain couldn’t help but be surprised.

“Mario kart? Really?” Zari opened her mouth and Sara just shook her head, it didn’t really matter. 

John and Charlie who were both sat on the couch, slumped and looking like sulky kids, neither one of them had bothered to get dressed to fit in with the time they had visited she was going to kill them for that, and Sara was just about to tell them that when Mick sauntered in with a large sandwich in his hands. 

“Didn’t I tell you _all_ to come through to the parlour?”

“I was hungry.” Her grunted, slumping down into an armchair as though this was a usual team meeting. 

Sara shook her head, they and Ray were the only three of the original team left, she was used to Mick, she wasn’t completely surprised that he had gone to get a sandwich, she was mostly surprised that he hadn’t been part of the fight. She let out a sigh. 

“Okay, Ray.” the man perked up a little at being called on, there was a grumble noise from other members of the team, but Sara knew that Ray wouldn’t lie to her, even about his involvement in the near fight. “You tell me what happened, why were you and John about to punch each other when I came in here?” 

Ray looked a little uncomfortable, not at the idea of telling on his fellow crew members, but on the fact that he was part of the problem. “Well, we were exploring and I came across John and Charlie both stealing absinthe from a man selling it on the street, I tried telling them how bad it could be for them and how dangerous that homemade stuff used to be-” 

Sara rolled her hand telling him to move onto the next part, stealing a little was acceptable on their ship, they were all (with the exception of Ray and perhaps Nate) criminals, it was better that they did a little bit of theft rather than huge crimes. She knew that despite Ray’s lectures on health it wouldn’t have forced him to try and start a fight with anyone. 

“I tried to take the bottles off them, John had one in his pocket when I found a letter he and Charlie had written. It was the ‘dear boss’ letter.”

Sara was about to ask what the hell that was when Ava gasped in either shock or excitement. She looked from her girlfriend to the occultist. “Oh it’s a serial killer thing isn’t it?” 

“It was the letter from Jack the Ripper, well there’s disputes over it being from him, apparently it wasn’t even from him, it was from John and Charlie!” Ray shouted before Ava could get Gideon to pull up her powerpoint on Jack the Ripper to educate Sara.

“Yeah well, last time I checked you weren’t the captain.” John glared. 

“We were having a laugh! And you threw it on the ground which probably got it posted to Scotland Yard in the first place!” 

“It’s not about being the captain- it’s one thing stealing it’s another-“ Ray spluttered in protest.

And just like that the whole team was shouting, Sara heard snatches of different accusations:   
Charlie shouted that Ray had invented tiddledy-winks months too early.   
Mick shouted that Nora was a witch, which wasn’t exactly news so Sara assumed that the Victorian English people had seen her doing it.   
Ray was introducing people to tiddledy-winks before it was invented, which Sara wasn’t sure why Charlie knew when it was invented.   
John was shouting something about an ‘FA Cup’ and how dare Nate bet against Preston and if he was he should have let John in on it, Nate shouted that it wasn’t even John’s favourite soccer team.   
Nora was trying to tell Sara that Zari was showing everyone her phone, something about her flirting, god Sara was going to have to teach Zari how to flirt, no actually, god no she wasn’t even going to get involved.   
Zari was clearly trying to distract her from the flirting by shouting that Mick had been in a boxing ring and nearly used his fire gun on people who complained he was cheating. 

Sara put her finger and thumb into her mouth before letting out a loud whistle, instantly silencing them all, for a second the only noise was the snap of lettuce as Mick took a bite from his sandwich. 

“Shut up all of you.” She shook her head in exasperation. 

“Okay, Zari you really need to learn how to flirt, and you know the rules on showing our tech to people.” 

“Only do it when they’re drinking so no one will believe them.” She droned back from memory, it wasn’t the first time she had to. 

Sara nodded her head once. She held Zari’s phone out to her. “Yep, Gideon needs an update, go get it done please.” She was relieved when Zari took the phone and left the parlour without Gideon pointing out that she did _not_ in fact desperately need an update. 

Sara looked at Mick next. “Mick well done for not actually setting anyone on fire.” 

“It was only because I forgot my gun.”

“Okay, that makes more sense.” She nodded. Her head towards the door which led down the corridors to their rooms, and for once he took the hint and left, she would have to make sure that the diary he used to bring his monster girlfriend to life was still locked up tight, he left a little too easily. 

“Ray, Nora, Nate, you can all go, I know you all know that you shouldn’t have done what you did.” She gave them all a levelled look and they all put their heads down as they left looking a little ashamed, Nate was only pretending to look ashamed but at least the other two meant it, none of this surprised her. 

She looked down at John and Charlie, their glares had lost some of their intensity and they were both, were they pouting? “If you two want to steal _a_ bottle of absinthe to try, you can, you know that, you can drink it here while in the medical wing because it will more than likely kill you, but Gideon could save you.” She tried her best to make sure it sounded like the worst idea possible and not in a good way, and it seemed to work as the two slowly stood up. She held her hand up in a stop gesture. “But the whole writing a letter from a serial killer thing? We already know how much fear it sparked, and as much as the two of you like to cause chaos, this? This is just wrong. And you know it. Both of you. It doesn’t seem like your usual style of things.” She looked at the two of them carefully. 

“It could have saved lives.” Charlie said, finally faltering under Sara’s firm look. “It would have put more prostitutes on the lookout for the geezer.” 

Sara frowned as she stared at them. And just looking at them she knew that it was the reason why they had tried to change history. She let out a sigh. “It was nice of you, and good of you, both of you. But it’s just not something that we can change, trust me I wish we could, but it would change too much.” She stared at them but they were silent. “Go on.” She nodded her head at the door again and the two of them scampered. 

* * *

  
  


When the team had all finally gone Sara turned and looked at her girlfriend looking apologetic. “I would say that I’m sorry you had to see all that, but you’ve already seen some version of that about eighty nine times.”

“This month.” Ava corrected. She smiled and looped her arms around Sara’s neck. “But it’s like you say, they’re your family.” She watched Sara pucker her lips as she thought about it before. “I just didn’t realise that you were their mom.” 

Sara’s mouth fell open. “What! What- I’m not, I’m not their mom!” 

Ava gave her a sympathetic look. “Sorry babe, but you are, in fact I heard Ray and Nate refer to you as their ‘time mom’ as they left for the library.” 

Sara’s mouth was still hanging open, she looked from Ava towards the door and back again, like someone watching a particularly riveting tennis match, she looked like she was tempted to go to the library and set them straight, but what could she say without sounding like a mom reprimanding her kids?

Instead Ava tugged at her hand. “Come on, I’m hungry.” Amusement spread on Sara’s face and her eyebrow raised but Ava spoke again before Sara could say anything. “For _actual_ food.” 

Sara rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Okay, let's get some breakfast, is it breakfast? Brunch maybe? Well a breakfast like meal.” 

“How do you keep track of the time on a time ship?” Ava asked as they walked to the kitchen, hoping none of Sara’s ‘time kids’ would be there or Sara would possibly kill them and remember the whole ‘time mom’ thing instantly. 


End file.
